


There's No One Above You

by YourTears1230



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: He loves naruto, M/M, Sasuke is a total bitch, kiba loves naruto as friends, naruto is a insecure baby, they're bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourTears1230/pseuds/YourTears1230
Summary: "Baby loving you feels better than everything"
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	There's No One Above You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pic like ever and it's probably terrible but i'm trying.

Naruto was people watching- more hungrily _engrossed_ in Kiba's hunched figure whispering naughty, Filthy things into the beet red Hinata's ear. He sighed wistfully as watched Sai sloppily kissed Ino's hand for what probably was like the thousandth time that night. Or maybe how Temari was feeding pieces of bite sized meat she so graciously cut up to feed to Shikamaru as he sighed about how this get together was pointless once again. He knocked back another cup of sake. Okay! he got the message - He's lonely as hell. _Why couldn't he and Sasuke be like that?_ ' He thought as he scratched his his chin for probably the umpteenth time that night. _Why couldn't he take the next step with Sasuke and explore a more intimate relationship? What was stopping them? What was stopping him more importantly?_

_Sakura?_ Even if she wasn't over her unrequited, love-sick, no-good crush on Sasuke-he still wouldn't pay her any mind. _Or would he?_ _What if Sasuke actually accepts her advances this time? Then what-he's the third wheel as he watches them start their family from the sidelines?_ Naruto's scratches his head out of irritation unaware of he audience watching silent inner battle he's having In his head. He poured himself another cup and just sighed in his hand.

Kiba sensing a feeling of annoyance mixed with confusion coming from his left side stopped his shameless flirting with the blushing Hinata. He tried to rack his brain to see What could be bugging Konoha's number one Hero? Isn't he and the Kyubbi on great terms? _Sasuke's even back!_ So what's the problem- **Fuck**! That Goddamned Sasuke. He grits his teeth inna sneer at that dumbass Uchiha bastard. If he would just disappear Naruto wouldn't be so hung up on him- but knowing Naruto he still would be for Sasuke's sake. Why can't Naruto just grab Sasuke by his slimey balls and just confess. Hell they've been dancing around each other for God knows how long.

+

The entire group has been noticing Naruto's despairing attitude and now it's getting so thick everyone is feeling really uncomfortable. "Naru-", Sakura called over from the end of the table but was cut off by Shikamaru. "Leave him be Sakura. He has to work out whatever mess he's gotten himself into in his mind," Shikamaru supplies. Naruto hasn't even shifted from his thoughts at the mention of his name. 

Sakura isn't backing down if her furrowed brows and bunched up shoulders are anything to go by. She goes to speak again but Ino inserts herself, "Sakura, I know you want to help Naruto and all because he's your teammate and all but maybe Shikamaru is right - Naruto has always been the type to find a solution. You know Naruto". Ino pats Sakura's back for reassurance which still doesn't put off the girl who just huffs and sits back in annoyance.

"Wow!" Naruto breathes like he's just come up from underwater. "It's getting pretty late guys!" He smiles that wide toothy smile for an after-effect. "I'm going to head on home, but I'll be sure to-"

"Naruto if theres anything going on with you, you'll tell us right?" He's assaulted by Sakura who just can't help herself. Ino rolls her eyes and shikamaru mutters a string of _'troublesome, troublesome'_ but she doesn't care. _If It weren't for Naruto we wouldn't even be here right now._ _He's saved us from ourselves countless of times- shouldn't we be returning the favor?_

Naruto already with his flak jacket and his shoes on towering above everyone else smiles that big reassuring smile and fluffs sakura's already messed up hair. "You'll be the first to know, Sakura-chan." His smile is so radiant it makes her heart kind of flutter and she sighs In return.

Everyone waves off Naruto. After taking a final swig of sake from his sake cup, Lee interjects with deep inhale of air, "OUR YOUTHFUL FRIEND NARTUO IS ON THE PATH OF LOVE-." Sakura places a hand on Lee's mouth, who blushes from the contact. "Can it Lee! I still remember you saying you wanted to arm wrestle," Sakura raises one eyebrow in a challenge. Lee swoons at the love of his life. 

******

The cold wind nips at Naruto's red cheeks and he bundles further in his scarf that's horribly wrapped around his neck. He stuffs his hands in his pockets as his eyes wanders to the stars glistening in the sky. _I wonder what sasuke is doing? Do his thoughts wander to me like my mines constantly wanders to his?_ Naruto shakes his head in amusement and breathes out an exhausted breathe. _No, sasuke is only thinking of how he can-_

"NARUTO!"

Naruto's head whips in the direction of the restaurant he's just come from and he frowns at the shaggy brown hair of his mutt of a friend. "Kiba?" Naruto questions as he stops in the middle of the sidewalk watching as Kiba jogs up to Naruto. "What is it Kiba?" Naruto lifts an eyebrow in amusement. "You can't get enough of me dog-face. You just had to follow me home?" He waggles his eyebrows in a horrible innuendo. 

Kiba shoves Naruto's face and slangs a arm around Naruto's shoulders. "You wish man. I have a girlfriend now. Remember Hinata?" Kiba bites back with a wolfish grin.

"Oh I bet the entire universe knows Hinata is your girlfriend. You practically shout it from every roof top and you're so possessive of her too. Wont even let anyone get close to her."

"Oi SHUT UP!", Kiba yells into the dark of the night. "I just want to make to sure Hinata is safe and sound."

Naruto rolls his eyes," Yeah whatever you say Kibs. So why did you ditch your girlfriend and the rest of the group?"

Kiba stops them and faces Naruto and rubs his flushed neck. "Look maybe I shouldn't be doing this? Maybe it should be Sakura- since she's your teammate and all-"

Naruto cuts him off, "Doing what Kibs? Why is Saku-"

Kiba slaps a hand over Naruto's mouth in irritation. "Will you shut the fuck up already and let me talk?" Naruto crosses his arms in annoyance. "God it's just-I-I just worry about you okay? I know you're some big hero that's saved the world multiple times and I know you're the golden child," Kiba intakes a breathe. "But there is something bothering you. I know it. I can smell it on you. You've been spacing out for a while now and I already have a good suspicion on what it's about." Naruto's eyes widen a fraction. _Was he that obvious?_ "I know it's about Sasuke okay! You've chased him for so long and I've watched you- shit we've all watched you fall apart for him over and over. I just want you to finally get your happily ever after Naruto. You've lived a hard life Naruto-always trying to prove something to someone and I think you deserve the world Naruto.Truly I do."Kiba finishes off looking at the floor with red cheeks. He afraid to look up at Naruto because he knows he'll break down. He's rewarded with a swooping hug from Naruto. 

"Who the fuck knew Kiba the biggest mutt was a fucking sap!" He cackle as he wipes at the corner of his left eye. Kiba swipes the back of his head in irritation. Naruto sobers up and smiles,"Thank you kiba. I love him, but I'm just nervous that he won't reciprocate my feelings. I've always wanted him to acknowledge me and stupidly fell in love with him in the process." Naruto admits in a low voice.

"You won't know unless you try right Naruto?" Kiba quips. "Just tell him how you feel. Stop being a pussy- its fucking Sasuke okay? That emo bitch has a raging hard on for you as well. He fucking cried at the end of the war- but if that pigeon headed bitch doesn't accept your feelings," Kiba gives him a wolfish grin. "Do what you do best Naruto- make him see reason."

Naruto gives out a watery smile and wipes his flowing tears with the back of his gloved hand. "You're the best kiba. Like seriously man."

"Go get him man." Kiba punches Naruto's shoulder in encouragement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely will be a three part fic. I don't know I have decided yet.


End file.
